zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Worker
Introduction The Worker is the GLA's construction and resource gathering unit. All GLA generals have them in their arsenal, except Mohmar "Deathstrike", who uses Construction Dozers instead. Overview He is the first unit to appear on the map along with the Factory. He can build all GLA structures from the Barracks to the Elbrus Storm. Although as not effective for construction as his American and Chinese counterparts due to his lack of power tools, the GLA Worker is much cheaper to train and has a skill that other construction units don't have: he can also collect supplies, even though he cannot collect as much as a Supply Truck or a Chinook (75$ per carriage) but that can be easily compensated if you train a lot of them thanks to their cheap price. Compared to the Chinese or American Dozer, Workers are more readily available, they can be trained from the GLA Factory, the Command Truck, as well as the Mobile Supply Depot. So, in comparison to the Chinese and the Americans, it's much harder to cut off the GLA's ability to rebuild their base. However be very cautious with these builders because as an unarmed infantry unit, they cannot defend themselves at all while dozers still can by crushing enemy footmen. Also, they are not as fast and durable as Dozers (however some GLA generals have Biker Workers in their arsenal, which are more expensive but much faster and slightly more durable). If you intend to send them away from your base (to build defences or gather faraway supplies for example), make sure to escort them and to protect them, either by escorting them with units or applying GPS Scrambler to them. However, this does come with the advantage of making it harder for the GLA's enemies to acquire their arsenal, as the GLA has no dozers to depilot and capture except for Mohmar. Assessment Pros: * Cheap (200$). * Can build all GLA Structures. * Can collect supplies. * More easily available than dozers, as they can be trained from the Factory, the Command Truck, and the Mobile Supply Stash. * Biker versions are the fastest construction unit in Contra. Cons: * Slow (the Worker Shoes upgrade can improve their speed however). * Extremely easy to kill. Same applies to the Biker variant. * Cannot collect many resources at a time (75$). * Unarmed. Trivia * The Worker's voice lines suggest that he is abused by his commanders and suffering from starvation. Even the Biker version displays those lines. However, the Persian voice lines display a more grumpy personality. * One of his move order voice lines consists of him painfully panting as if making a tremendous effort. This emphasizes on his slow speed despite the fact that he is trying very hard. * While General Mohmar "Deathstrike" primarily uses his own version of the Construction Dozer, even he cannot ignore the power of workers. Whenever an enemy destroys one of his buildings to the GLA hole, after a while a worker will appear to rebuild the fallen structure. * While the concept of workers building structures is real, the in-game worker that can build a single structure is not realistic at all. There is still no way for a person to build a structure in a few seconds/minutes with only a sledgehammer. However, if GLA was a real life faction, it is believed that the base's structures will be built by masses of these workers for at least a few days with simple mechanical tools. Also, it is very unlikely that a real life GLA general would send a worker to a damaged structure for repairs in the heat of battle especially the front defenses as they are quite valuable to be lost at enemy's gunfire. Besides, it is highly unrealistic to have workers as enemy targets since they fall under the civilian category and killing them will result in international uproar. Gallery Biker Worker.png|Biker Worker Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Infantry Category:Construction Units Category:Supply Gatherers